


To, co ledwo wyłapiesz wzrokiem

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Heterosexuality, Miniaturka, Romantic Fluff, SasuIno - Freeform, Their Love Is So, True Love, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Yamanaka Ino is a Good Girlfriend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Polubił dni, które już więcej nie wymykały mu się przez palce, dzięki jej obecności.





	To, co ledwo wyłapiesz wzrokiem

Sasuke lubił dni, w których zajmował podłużną kanapę w salonie, czując ciężar ciała Ino na lewym ramieniu. Jej długa grzywka zwykle łaskotała go w policzek, a ciepły oddech przyprawiał odkrytą skórę szyi o przyjemne drżenie.  
Nigdy nie potrafiła opanować wesołych uśmieszków, kiedy oplątywała mu ręce wokół brzucha, zatapiając nos w torsie. Świeży przeciąg z otwartego okna unosił wszędzie zapach cytrynowy, dodawany do pieczonego co niedzielę ciasta. Pracujący piekarnik ogrzewał mieszkanie, a oni oboje zapominali o całym świecie, nasłuchując dominującej ciszy. Pielęgnowane z troską rośliny dodawały bajecznego wyglądu minimalistycznie urządzonemu wnętrzu, gdy celebrowali wspólny odpoczynek.  
Ino była gadułą; lubiła opowiadać o każdej przygodzie, którą napotkała minionego dnia, rozdrabniając się w najmniejszych szczegółach, a nawet zapamiętując dokładną godzinę poszczególnych zdarzeń. Sasuke nie miał jednak nic przeciwko, słuchając wszystkich opowieści – czasem przyłapywał własne myśli na odpływaniu w stronę adorowania jej pełnego emocji głosu. Sam z natury nigdy nie mówił zbyt wiele, dlatego cieszył się, że blondynce to nie przeszkadzało i zapełniała czas za całą dwójkę.  
Uwielbiała obdarowywać go słonecznikami; pojawiały mu się przed nosem późnymi popołudniami, gdy zaczytany w kryminalnej powieści zajmował ulubiony fotel; splatała krótko ściętą łodygę z czarnymi kosmykami, kiedy zatapiał się w myślach o przeszłości lub wspominał stare czasy, porównując je do teraźniejszych spotkań z przyjaciółmi; splątywała ich palce razem, umiejscawiając między nimi roślinę, szeroko otwartymi oczami prezentując determinację najsilniejszych uczuć, jakie kiedykolwiek dla niego rozwinęła. I nie była to miłość, o czym mogli pomyśleć inni, a czyste pragnienie dania mu radości z życia. Ino marzyła o zostaniu wystarczająco silną osobą, która sprostałaby w walce z codziennymi oczekiwaniami i ubarwiłaby jego życiorys samymi ciepłymi kolorami.  
Nie kochała egoistycznie – za priorytet od zawsze stawiała szczęście Sasuke, szczególnie po wydarzeniach z młodości oraz trudach ongiś obranej drogi. A odkrył to stosunkowo niedawno, uświadamiając sobie, że po raz pierwszy otrzymał jeden z tych kwiatów już we wczesnym dzieciństwie (jeszcze przed masakrą klanu), ale odrzucił wtedy wyciągniętą przez nią dłoń.  
Kojarzył smak żalu, zwłaszcza po starciach ze starszym bratem. Rozumiał cenę smutku, dokonanych gwałtownie wyborów oraz oślepienie gniewem. Znał też równowagę całego bólu, która właśnie przygniatała mu rękę ciężarem swojego ciała. Sasuke delikatnie się skrzywił, widząc opuszczone powieki Ino i słysząc równomierny oddech; starając się nie zbudzić kobiety, wysunął spod niej kończynę pozbawioną dopływu krwi, po czym cicho westchnął. Pozwolił partnerce wygodniej ułożyć się na swojej klatce piersiowej, czując emitujące ciepło, a także kuszącą miękkość. Mimo wszystko czuwał, nie pozwalając odurzającej nieświadomości porwać i siebie.  
Do alarmu minutnika mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, więc okaże odrobinę serca, służąc za wygodną poduszkę. Ale tylko chwilę.


End file.
